BlazingLight, Book One: The Stranger
by FrozenKeyLD
Summary: Months ago, Percy was killed by Mother Earth. Now, a quest rises. One person may be able to set him free from the Underworld. Question is, will that even be possible? Discontinued. I may rewrite it later, though.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Hello, I'm NeptuneRox. First off, This is my first fanfic, so please dont be very harsh when you review. Heres Chapter 1, Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths Pov<strong>

Its been a year. A year since Percy died. A year since I last saw him. I hardly remember his voice. _Goodbye Annabeth, Remember Me. I love you._ That's the last thing he said to me. I still remember those days...

_***Flashback***_

_Almost all of the giants were defeated, thanks to me and my friends. _

_None of us were in good shape, not even Percy. The Mark of Achilles Vanished as soon as he stepped into the roman camp, so he has some cuts and bruises._

_I looked around our camp. The Apollo kids were healing those in worse shape. Some of us were dead. I could see a majority of us asleep. I was pretty bored, so i went to scout, telling Katie from the Demeter cabin._

_I went to get my cap of invisibility, and put it on. Then I went into the forest. I was only gone for two minutes when I heard a twig snap. I looked around and saw her. Mother Earth. Gaia._

_As I ran back to the camp, I ran into An Apollo Kid. "Get to Camp! She's Coming!" I yelled, taking off my cap. He got up and ran faster than I thought possible._

_"EVERYONE OUT! GAIA IS COMING!" I yelled again. Before I knew it we were ready. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I knew it at once. Percy was in trouble. When I got the chance to find him, I heard another scream, this one full of pain. "ANNABETH!"_

_***End Of Flashback***_

I still wouldn't remember how i found him. It was too painful. At least he was still alive...for another day. I was still stunned though, for his body had disappeared. I couldn't take the memories, so I went to my cabin, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Percys Pov <strong>

**(During The Battle Of Mother Earth)**

"EVERYONE OUT! GAIA IS COMING!" I heard Annabeth Scream.

I quickly got out of bed, and got my sword, Riptide.

I took the path behind my cabin, since I can get to my station quicker that way. I screamed as soon as I was back there.

As I watched, Gaia came out of the ground. "Fuck," I muttered. I turned to warn the others. Big mistake.

My arm shot up in pain. I turned to face my attacker, Gaia herself. Why am I not suprised.

She smiled evilly, and I got into my fighting stance. At once, Gaia started attacking. I tried to memorize her pattern, but it changed too much. I went on autopilot._ Stab, deflect, dodge, roll._

Soon, I was tired. And I was too slow. She stabbed me in the stomach, and my legs buckled underneath me.

"ANNABETH," I yelled, then slipped into darkness.

***Later That Day***

_"Percy...Please...Wake Up..."_ I recognized Annabeths voice. She sounded tired, sad,...weak. I've never heard he like this.

My eyes started to open, though very slowly. I blinked. Annabeth was standing above me, along with some other campers that I could barely see.

"Where...?" I whispered. I saw her Smile and felt a tear drop onto my face.

"The Infirmary, we found you unconscious behind your cabin," She said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Gaia?"

"Gone."

For once, I felt relaxed. Soon I drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, their OOC, but this is actually the first time I've tried writing a PJO book. Usually I do Warrior Cat Ones. Note: The Battle Of Mother Earth is Annabeths Flashback, plus some of their Povs will be about that, just to fill you guys in. Yes, their Povs are short, but this is chapter 1, so I was getting used to writing this.**

**I Don't Own PJO**

**This Book Is Dedicated To Electronic Bookworm**

**The Plot Pretty Much Belongs To Electronic Bookworm**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**Hey guys, another chapter up! Please Review, and note: If I don't get some reviews, then I'm not going to update so soon. Every Author wants reviews, just a few seconds of your attention to know what we could update on.**

**If everything works out well, I'll try to update every 2 days-1 week. I know, my spelling isn't the best, but I corrected most of it.**

**Plus, I swear by the River Styx that ill try to make longer chapters! *Lightning rumbles outside* Well then, I guess that settles it...**

**I'm**_** looking for any ideas to add to the story. if you want you can have a person, but they might not play a major role unless I like it a lot. if you want a person, Include a name, gender, godly parent, age, and some powers. No kids of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades though please. If you want they could be undetermined. **_***ALERT***

**Anyway, watch the author notes for questions or important announcements!**

**I Don't Own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Adams Pov<strong>

**(After the battle of Mother Earth, after Percy was found)**

"Adam!" Chiron Called. "Come quickly!"

I, of course, ran. When I got there, I was stunned. There was a teenager, 17 or 18 years old, in one of the cots. I saw him before, but I didn't know him well. He has black hair, but right now it was stained with blood.

The worst part were his wounds. He had a deep cut on his left arm, a few minor cuts on his face, but then you see his stomach. There was a large wound that looks like it went strait through him.

"Alive?" I asked.

"Yes," Chiron answered. "Currently unconscious. His name is Percy Jackson."

I nodded. _How is he still alive?_ I wondered, but pushed it out of my mind. "Nectar and Ambrosia!" I called. One of my brothers handed me the Nectar.

When he saw at Percy, his eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow. He quickly looked away when he saw me staring.

I quickly poured some onto the wound, not too much though since you could die from it.

I turned and took a baggie of Ambrosia, putting a small piece in his mouth. As I watched he swallowed the piece.

After feeding him a few more small pieces, I turned to Chiron. "This is all I can do until he wakes up." He nodded. "Get some sleep. Ill watch him until tomorrow." Chiron said. I nodded then went to my cabin.

***The Next Day***

I got up at 5:05 Am. First thought, _Why did I wake up five minutes after five!_, Second Thought, _Fuck, Percy!_ I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, until I got to the Infirmary.

Percy was still in the same spot. I guess he didn't move all night. "Ok Chiron, I need to check his wounds again."

Chiron nodded, then backed up slowly. I could tell he cared for this camper a lot. I knelt down by him and started checking his health. First thing I did was check his temperature. He was burning up. Ill have to work on that after checking his wound.

It looked worse than yesterday. The area around the wound was green, and the wound itself looked raw.

Soon, everyone woke up and came to the Infirmary to see Percy. I guess he's pretty popular. I turned to Chiron.

"He isn't looking good Chiron. I've done all that I can. The wound could very well be poisoned, and if it was then its too late to heal. He will die from it,"I said.

Chiron looked at me with grief in his eyes. "He _can't_ die."

"He is doing a lot worse Chiron," I insisted, then murmured, "I am sorry, but that is the truth."

"Are you positive that he will die Adam?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

A movement caught my eye and I saw Annabeth hug Percy.

"Annabeth-" He said. His voice sounded raspy. I watched as Annabeth interrupted him.

"Percy, _Don't_ die on me. please..." His eyes widened. "Die...?" he whispered, then groaned. Everyone stopped talking. Most likely scared that he was in pain.

"I'm _not _Going to die...am I?" He asked me. I could only look away.

He groaned again.

"Stupid Gaia." Percy growled. Annabeth looked stunned.

"Gaia?" She demanded. He looked away.

"GAIA did this to you!" She was starting to scare me a little bit.

"Annabeth," Chiron said. "Calm down. Gaia is already defeate-" He stopped and looked at Percy. "Percy, What is wrong," he asked.

He looked like someone just stabbed him with a million knives and swords.

"Nothing Why-" Then he stopped. "Chiron..." He started to say, but then his voice trailed away. He closed his eyes and fell back into his cot.

"Not dead, unconscious," I notified them. "He should hold out for the rest of the day. If he wakes up, take that time to talk to him." I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Percys Pov <strong>

**(After the battle of Mother Earth)**

The next time I woke up, it looked like all of the camp was here. I heard a few words being spoken, but most I couldn't understand.

"He..Doing...worse..." The same new Apollo kid said, Then Murmured something I didn't hear.

"Are...Positive...will...Adam?" Chiron said. I guess the kids name is Adam.

"Yes...Positive."

I saw Annabeth crying. She met my eyes, and hugged me. Though she looked relived, I knew something is wrong.

"Annabeth.." I croaked. But she interrupted.

"Percy, _Don't_ die on me. please..." That made her cry even harder.

"Die...?" I whispered. I was doing that bad? I groaned. That made everyone stop talking and stare.

"I'm _not _Going to die... am I?" I stared at Adam.

Adam just looked away. I groaned again.

"Stupid Gaia." I growled. Annabeth just looked stunned.

"Gaia?" She demanded. I looked away.

"GAIA did this to you!" I could tell she'd explode then and there if it wasn't for Chiron.

"Annabeth," he said, voice steely calm like it is when he is very angry. "Calm down. Gaia is already defeate-" He stopped and looked at me. "Percy, What is wrong," he asked.

"Nothing Why-" Then I stopped. My vision was turning blurry. "Chiron..." My voice trailed away and I fell back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**Another Chapter In! Hope You Guys Like It!**

**R&R**

**I don't own PJO**

**Plot Pretty Much Belongs To Electronic Bookworm**

_**Oh yah, Todays Question: Who's your favorite demigod in PJO? Just reply in your review! While you reply, You can still add a person to the story, just submit the name, gender, godly parent if determined, etc. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others, but future chapters should be longer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths Pov<strong>

**(After the Battle Of Mother Earth)**

After that, I didn't move from his side. He woke up a few more times, talking to some of his friends, but he would always slip unconscious again.

Soon, it was lunch. I skipped. He is my best friend. My boyfriend. I will _never_ leave him.

Soon, He woke up again. "Annabeth?" He asked. "Yes Percy?" I was scared. Adam said he would die today. One stray tear ran down my face. I looked away so that he didnt see it.

I looked back at Percy. I could tell that he was in pain. His beautiful sea green eyes were pale, now minty green. his skin was turning white, paler then I've ever seen it. When he took a breath, it was short and raspy.

"Annabeth. If I die today, then I need to tell you..." He whispered, then coughed. "Goodbye Annabeth, Remember Me. I Love You." Then he fell asleep again.

After he said that, I cried. I ran to my cabin. My brother, Malcom, Tried to comfort me, but that just made me cry harder. I don't know when, but I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Percys Pov<strong>

**(After the Battle Of Mother Earth)**

I remember waking up a few times to talk to my friends. First I saw Katie, then Clarassie, then Connor and Travis. No matter what, though, I continued to slip into unconsciousness.

I woke up again, this time no one was there. "Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?"

Even though my sight Isn't great right now, I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Annabeth. If I die today, then I need to tell you..." I whispered, then coughed. My mouth was dry, and it hurt when I took a breath. "Goodbye Annabeth, Remember Me. I Love You." After I said that, I fell back into unconsciousness.

I dreamt that I was on Olympus. I would have loved the view if it wasn't for the arguing Gods and Goddesses. Usually I would hate to 'listen to' a conversation, but it sounded pretty interesting.

"No Zeus, I _won't_ let my son die." I recognized my dad, Poseidon at his throne.

Wait... They were arguing about keeping me alive? Then they better hurry, I know that Adam said I would die today, and I would _hate_ it if they got there too late...

I saw Artemis whisper something to Apollo. Either I'm not seeing things right, or they have changed since the battle, because Apollo just smiled and nodded.

Apollo cleared his throat and said, "I agree with Poseidon, Percy _cant_ die. He saved Artemis! He recovered the Golden Fleece to save _your_ daughter, and much more. He is very honorable, and we should thank him by sending me over to heal him."

The entire time he spoke, I was aware of Zeus glaring at him. Finally, he said, "All who think Jackson should stay alive." I saw my dads hand fly up before he even finished his sentence. Along with him were Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and, surprisingly, Hades.

I looked around. More than half of the gods/goddesses had their hands down. I frowned. What did I do to upset them?

"I think I win brother. Percy wont be healed, and therefore will die. goodbye."

Heres some math that even I can do: Poseidon + Me dead + Zeus + Arguing= Very Angry and sad Poseidon, somewhat angry Zeus.

"You will pay for this, _Zeus._You will pay," Poseidon said, then transported to his underwater palace.

I saw Hermes look strait at me, wide eyed. He waved his hand at me, and I woke up in cold sweat. It must have been around midnight, since no one was here but me, and it was pretty dark outside.

I yawned, took a drink of water that was set next to me, and fell back asleep. But I didn't know this would be the last time I woke up.

This time, I saw nothing. There was only darkness. As I looked around, I was aware of a scene slowly coming into focus in front of me. I was in front of Charons desk. As soon as I saw it, I knew I was dead.


	4. Character Results

**Here are the upcoming characters! Look for them in the upcoming chapters! **_**(Note, they may come around chapters 7+)**_

* * *

><p>Terim<p>

Male

Son of unknown people, whom you'll learn about later. Has short black hair and minty green eyes. In the future, his parents are always busy, and he will move to many different places because of his moms jobs. He is, in all, rude and bitter to his parents, but he regrets it. Goes to the past to help save Percy's friends from death. He doesn't really use a weapon, but is a master with a sword.

**Made By **_**NeptuneRox**_

* * *

><p>Darby Wolf<p>

Female

Daughter Of Melanie Wolf And Hades. Has Long Brown Hair And Hazel Eyes. Sister Of Devon. Made A Hunter When She Was, And Still Is, 13 Years Old And 5'4" Tall. Will Play A Minor Part Of The Story. Loves Her Bow, But Will Fight With A Dagger If She Must.

**Made By **_**NeptuneRox**_

* * *

><p>Devon Wolf<p>

Nicknames: Runner, Speedy, Shadow

Male

Son Of Melanie Wolf And Hades. Has Black Hair And Blue Eyes. Brother Of Darby. While His Sister Was Made A Hunter, He Continued His Life At CHB, But Later He Went Missing Under Mysterious Circumstances. He Is 15 Years Old And 5'8" Tall. Will Play A Major Role In The Story. Main Weapon Is His Dagger, But He Is Very Skilled With Swords.

**Made By **_**NeptuneRox**_

* * *

><p>Kaia Miller<p>

Female

Daughter of Amara Miller and Hestia. Has Fire-Blue hair that goes down to her chin and is layered, and blue eyes. She is 15 years old, and 5'7" tall. She has lived with her mom and she knows she's a demigod. Recently discovered a satyr and just found Camp Half-Blood. Will play a pretty major role in the story. Uses a staff the at transforms into a bobby pen. She also uses her bow and arrows.

**Made By **_**Drops of the Milky Way**_

* * *

><p>Seth<p>

Male

Son of Hades and an unknown mortal. Has black hair down over half of his face, and has dark brown/black eyes, which he wears colored contacts to hide. He Is 15 years old and is 6'3" tall. He arrived at Camp Half-Blood at a very young age, and has never known his mortal parent. He has lived at camp practically all of his life. He will play a major role. His favorite weapon to use is his black warglaives, but he will use duel short swords.

**Made By **_**Experimental Agent 1123**_

* * *

><p>Susan Rolares<p>

Nickname: Susan

Female

Daughter of John Rolares and Athena. Has dirty blonde hair with stormy grey eyes. She is 16 years old and is 5"8' tall. She has never met her mother, and was a reject at her home. She ran away where she met a satyr named Blake, who later died. She arrived at camp when she was 12. She will play a major role. She is a master with her sword, given to her by Athena herself, but when she rarely needs it, she uses her knife.

**Made By **_**Moondapple18**_

* * *

><p>Crystal Waters<p>

Nickname: Christy

Female

Daughter of Jackson Waters and Athena. Has coco brown hair with vanilla stripes (Not dyed) and ocean blue eyes. She is 16 years old and is 5'5" tall. When she was born, Athena rejected her. All of her life she has lived with money problems and was called names. she met Hera, who loves her, then she found Grover and was escorted to camp safely. though she goes to school, she stays at camp in the summer. Will play a major role. Favors her bracelet which changes into any weapon, though if she loses her bracelet, then she used throwing knives.

**Made By **_**dang3rOus bunnY956**_

* * *

><p>Miranda Delpin<p>

Nickname: Mira

Female

Daughter of Carol Delpin and Apollo. Has black hair with red and purple streaks, and has color changing eyes, from yellowish brown, to lilac, to caribbean blue. She is 14 years old and is 5'8" tall. Her mother was killed by attacking hellhounds when she was 8 years old. She ran away and found Calix, her dragon, and instantly bonded with him. She travelled with him and was followed by a cat she called Sera. She stumbled across one of Hephaestus's workshops. He asked her to do a job for him and in return receive a weapon. She went on a quest and was found by a satyr, who insisted that she went to CHB. She protested and continued her quest, with her satyr named Tyler following. Once she finished, she got a sword made from spirit silver, a metal only found near the mouth a Tartarus, which is also extremely rare. She then went to CHB. Will play a minor role. Loves her silver and gold bow, which was given to her by Artemis and Apollo, and her sword from Hephaestus.

**Made By Phoenix Dragon 78**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, these characters will be showing up around chapters 7+.<strong>

**Next Chapter will be posted within 48 hours!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Dead Request

Hey guys! Finally got over some writers block. Sorry about the wait, and it shouldn't happen again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths Pov<strong>

**(After the Battle Of Mother Earth)**

"Annabeth! Wake up! Annabeth," I heard someone shout, then I felt myself waking up. When I opened by eyes, I saw Malcom shaking me.

"Ma-alc-com! I'm awake," I said, though he didn't stop shaking me until he heard his name. "What is wrong?"

"Annabeth...Its Percy... I'm so sorry..."

My eyes widened. _No. No, no, no, no, no! He cant be dead!_ I got out of bed, and ran to the infirmary, not caring what I was wearing. When I got there, I saw a crowd of campers. I recognized Katie, Adam, The Stolls, even Drew was there.

"Move!" I screamed. That made everyone jump. Slowly they parted to reveal the lifeless body of Percy Jackson. I slowly walked forward, kneeled by his cot, and cried. I didn't care who saw. My boyfriend just died. I'll _never_ Forgive the fates for this... _Never._

I heard someone walk up behind me. "Annabeth," he said. I turned and saw Nico, son of Hades. "Annabeth, don't worry. I escorted him to Elysium. He is safe, and his soul is at peace."

I smiled a bit for the first time this day. "Thank you Nico," I whispered.

He stayed with me, even when everyone left. I was thankful for his support. Sometimes I forget how alike Percy and Nico are..._were_, but also how different.

That night, we burned Percys shroud. It was sea green with a trident on it. This would be the second time everyone saw it, since we almost burned it a few years ago, when he blew up a mountain, freeing Typhon on accident. He scared us to death, but it also made me joyful, seeing that he wasn't dead.

As the shroud burned, I saw glittering smoke float up into the sky. _Goodbye Percy. _I thought. ..._Goodbye._

As I walked back to my cabin, some mist came in. I don't know how though, since Chiron pretty much controlled the weather here.

But still, I could have sworn I saw a person standing in the fog, watching us...

Any way, we were walking back to our cabin when I heard someone shout, _"Percys gone! His body is missing!"_

Sure enough, when I ran back Percy Jackson wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicos Pov <strong>**(Expect that?)**

**(After the Battle Of Mother Earth)**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Something interrupted my beautiful dreams.

Weird. I could've sworn that someone was in here. Oh well. I'll find them later. As long as I'm up, I'll go see Percy.

So I got up, looked around, and ran to the infirmary, careful not to let anyone see me. When I got there, I walked to Percys cot.

Percy was ok so far. His breathing was normal, though his temperature was still high. His heart was still beating, so I think everything was doing fine.

Suddenly, Percy stirred. I bent the shadows to hide me, though I didn't really need to. Percy just woke up, took a drink of water, and fell asleep again.

This time, it was different.

I could feel his Life Aura fading.

Then, it was gone completely. Percy Jackson was dead.

I shadow traveled in front of Charons desk. His locations cover name had something to do with a recording studio, but the sign was pretty faded.

Looking around, I saw Percys spirit right by me. He jumped when he saw me. "Fuck!" He yelled. "Yo Percy, where do you think your going?" I said, smiling.

He calmed down a bit, so he could talk. "Gods Nico, don't do that! If I weren't dead, you would've given me a goddamn heart attack! You freakin' scared me to death! not literally, Gaia did that, but still!"

I laughed, and he smiled. " Hey Charon," I said, turning to him. "Can you give me and my best bud here a ride? Yes I'll ask Hades if you can have a raise _and_ Vacation."

That made him smile. "Yes sir. Right away." He turned to the other souls. "Be back in a bit. Stay. Here." They grumbled, but didn't argue.

"Follow me Percy," I whispered, and he nodded. We made our way to his boat. When we got there, I stepped into the boat, and patted the seat next to me. Percy got on, then sat down. he felt comfy, since we're riding in a boat.

Soon we came to a stop. Percy was first to get off, then me. "Now you must go alone, I'll wait out here. They will choose if you go to The Fields Of Punishment, Elysium, et cetera. only talk if you must." He nodded, but I saw that he was sad, most likely because he left Annabeth alone.

I waited for a little bit, not very long though. Percy walked over with a small smile on his face. "What you get?" I asked. He smiled for the first time we got here. "Elysium for saving Artemis, Olympus twice, and being killed by Gaia." He frowned at the last part, but I was happy for him.

"I'll get you there. Its the least I can do. Plus, I want to see some old friends," I said.

Percy smiled "Yah, It will be nice to see everyone."

So we walked over to Elysium. I showed him a shortcut. He, of course, declined. "Hey, Nico, can I ask a favor?"

I turned and nodded. "Anything you want."

"Then... Can you tell Annabeth that I'm all right?"

His request surprised me a bit, but I said, "Yeah. Good idea, I'll tell her once I get back."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally we made it.

"Yo guys! You got a new friend coming!" I said as we got there. Everyone looked over. Some happy, others saddened that a young soul had joined them.

I saw Beckendorf walking forward, His eyes wide.

"..."

"..."

"Percy?"

"Hey Charlie."

"How...?

"Long story."

"Well, I have a long time to wait."

"Ok then," I interrupted. "Say hi to everyone for me Percy. I need to get back to camp."

"Ok, goodbye Nico."

I could tell he was sad, but I had to tell Annabeth what Percy said. I shadow traveled back to the infirmary, feeling a little light headed, then walked over to the Athena cabin.

Before I knocked, Malcom opened the door. "Whoa!" he said, then realized that its me. "Oh, hi Nico. Why are you here?"

I looked at him sadly, and whispered, "Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, did they burn his shroud in <em>The Battle of the Labyrinth<em>? I think they did... Eh I'll change it later.**

**Ok expect Chapter five up sometime next week! Heres a small preview:**

_"O Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering," I recited. I waited a moment to see if the coin would come flying back, and learn she was busy, but that wasn't the case. "Sally Jackson, East Side, Manhattan" I added, and the rainbow shifted to show me my mom and Paul Blowfis. I waited for them to notice me, but I was shocked when I saw how sad they were._

_My mom looked drained of happiness, and looked like she'd aged ten years. she was crying, and Paul was trying to confort her._

_"Its alright Sally. Percy saved all of us. Remember all of the happy times we had together?" He would say._

_"Paul?" I asked. He either didn't hear me, or completely ignored me.I waited a minute or two to see if he heard me, then lost my patience._

_"Yo Paul! Lalalalalalalala! Over HERE!" I practically shouted. They jumped, and Paul finally saw me._


	6. AN

**Sorry guys! Won't be able to post the next chapter, USB is lost... "^^**

**Until I find it, here are some questions for the oncoming chapters:**

**Should there be Percabeth?**

**Should there be a **_**huge **_**twist coming soon/later in the story?**

**Should Percy be able to control lightning because he is the son of a hurricane creator?**

**Who thinks Percy will be friends with another pegusus?**

**Thumbs up/ Thumbs down on the story?**

**Anyway, sorry 'bout that. As soon as I find my USB, I'll post the next chapter, until then, you might want to find a replacement Fanfiction for now!**

**Until Next Time**

**-NeptuneRox :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Heaven In Hades

**Ok, I'm back! Sorry about the wait! Heres chapter 5...**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percys Pov <strong>

After Nico left, I told Beckendorf about the attack of Gaia. Many other souls came over to listen to the story, but I didn't care.

After I finished telling my _little story_, everyone was silent.

Beckendorf looked troubled, so did Bianca who came over to see what all of the comotion was about.

My old friend Luke was sad when I told him the part when I said my last goodbye to Annabeth. Pretty much everyone was saddened from my news.

"At least we defeated Gaia before more harm has done," I said, trying to lighten the mood a little. It was too depressing right now.

"I suppose," Luke said. "But its still troubling news... Percy, how did you defeat Gaia?"

"I told you, I was passed out bleeding to death," I said. "But I think Annabeth said something about fire..."

He nodded, deep in thought. He then looked up at me. "How about I show you where you'll stay?"

I simply nodded. "Wait, I don't-"

"-Have any extra clothes. Don't worry, there are some shops where you can buy some. Before you say anything, everything is free." He started walking/power walking, and I had to run a little bit to keep up with him.

"O-kay then." I almost ran into Luke, since he stopped walking. We were in front of a cabin. Its form continued to change, from a small cabin made of what looked like saphire, to one made of stone.

"This is where you'll be staying. It will change forms until you find one you like. If you need me, I'll be next door," he said, heading over to a wooden cabin next door. It looked cozy, but I like a small breeze in mine.

I looked at my continuously changing cabin, and thought of something. Last time I visited my dads underwater palace, I got to see a few minature castles for the cyclops and other underwater creatures.

Instantly, mine turned into a medium sized cabin, made of blue stone with a green door. There was seaweed every here and there draped over my miniture castle. I walked in, not all suprised when I saw some furniture already there.

I looked around. The cabin must have been magic, since there were around five rooms in all; one bathroom, one bedroom, a livingroom, kitchen, game room, etc. Imediatly, I went to the game room.

There was a _pool table_! Plus airhockey, ski ball, a _huge _Flatscreen TV, and one of those L shaped couches. I have to say I was impressed. _Note to self, have friends come over for game night._

After searching the rest of my house, and finding more sweet things ( I own an aquarium!), I decided to adventure Elysium. I found the mall without problem, and got myself a few new pairs of jeans, some sea green shirts, and a turquoise hoodie. I also found out that I an IM someone, but only one a week and if Iris Isn't busy.

I, of course, went back to my mini palace, went to my room, which had my aquarium in it, and had a glass ceiling, and changed into a new shirt, and put on my new hoodie. Then I made some mist. The fake sun in the fake sky caught the mist, which made a small rainbow. I then threw a drachma in.

"_O Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offering_," I recited. I waited a moment to see if the coin would come flying back, and learn she was busy, but that wasn't the case. _"Sally Jackson, East Side, Manhattan"_ I added, and the rainbow shifted to show me my mom and Paul Blowfis. I waited for them to notice me, but I was shocked when I saw how sad they were.

My mom looked drained of happiness, and looked like she'd aged ten years. she was crying, and Paul was trying to confort her.

"Its alright Sally. Percy saved all of us. Remember all of the happy times we had together?" He would say.

"Paul?" I asked. He either didn't hear me, or completely ignored me.I waited a minute or two to see if he heard me, then lost my patience.

"Yo Paul! Lalalalalalalala! Over HERE!" I practically shouted. They jumped, and Paul finally saw me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE RIGHT NOW!" Mom yelled.

"...Sorry?"

"..."

"..."

"What happened?"

"Uhh...Long story..."

"Why are you transparent?"

"Er... Because I'm dead?" It sounded more like a question than a statment. I waited for my mom to break down and cry again, or yell and break the signal. Instead, she stayed calm.

"I hoped that you _wouldn't _say that."

I nodded. I hoped that I _wouldn't_ have to. "I wish that you could see my cabin down here!" I said, changing the subject. "I have an aquarium, and a pool table!"

That made her smile. "You do know that you have to _clean_ the aquarium, right honey?"

"Ummm..."

"Thought so."

"Anyway... Guess what?" I asked, and not waiting for an answer I said, "I can IM you once a week! But I'm not sure if I should IM Wisegirl next week or you."

"Annabeth of cource!"

"Ok, one less thing to worry about. Can you tell her that I'll contact her next week? So she won't freak I mean?"

"No problem Percy"

"Yo Percy! Time for dinner. We're having ribs!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Beckendorf.

"Okay, one minute. Mean while go ahead and enjoy my video games!"

"_Video games?_ How did you get so lucky?"

Before I could answer, he ran off to my TV. I turned back to the IM.

"That was my friend Beckendorf. You know him right?" I asked.

"Yeah, isn't he the one who put the dents in _my pirus_?" Paul asked. At least he wasn't too mad any more...

"Yep," I answered, popping the _p _in the end.

I heard someone knock on my moms door. "Who is it?" I asked.

She shrugged, then got up and opened the door. "_Annabeth?_"

_Crap..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the next chapter... Maybe tomorrow? I'm not sure. <strong>

**R&R!**

**You know you want to click it!**

**|**

**|**

**V**


	8. Chapter 6: Really Bekendorf?

**Sorry for the long wait!**

_**percyjacksonfan16: **_**Nice guess! ;)**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer:**

***Nico shows up in room***

**Nico: What the- How did I get here? **

***Percys ghost pops out of thin air***

**Percy: Huh? **

**NR (NeptuneRox): *Smirks while putting away laptop* Now you show up!**

**Percy+Nico: ...Now what Neptune?**

**NR: Now your Helping out with the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Ok then, are you-**

**Nico: -Forgetting something?**

**NR: Fine... I don't own PJO, no matter how much I want to!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percys POV <strong>

_Crap..._

_Annabeth shows up _now _of all times?_

_"_Paul," I whispered. "Disconnect this! Before Anna gets in here!" Last thing I wanted was to deal with a freaking angry girl.

He nodded and shattered the connection. Now that it was quiet, I could hear Bekendorf playing what sounded like Clash Of The Titans. I exited my room and went to check it out.

"Percy, when did you _get _these!"

"Um... I don't know..."

"Die Medusa!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh, did you know this game was based on the _first Perseus?"_

"Uh no, I didn't see the movie or play the game yet. Pretty sad when this movie came out in 2010... What level are you on?"

"I don't know..."

"Ok never mind. Hey, is there duel play on that game?"

"Uh, I'll check after killing Medusa."

I watched as he stabbed her with his sword. it took about five more minutes for him to kill her.

"Ok is there duel play?"

**(A/N: I haven't played this game, so I'm just improvising...)**

"Uh I don't know how to check..."

"Ok lets play something else _after _dinner."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fine."

_***Time Skip-After Dinner***_

"Ok Perce, lets go!" I had to stop him from running to my cabin.

"Whoa there! how about you invite our friends over so that you can kick their buts on a game called _Assassins Creed II_! I think you'll like it," I said. he just nodded, smiling, and ran off to tell the others.

On the way to my cabin, or _home_ as everyone calls it, I heard a growl. The temperature started to decrease, and the light seemed to fade a bit. I slowly turned around to see a boy about fifteen years old fighting a pack of hellhounds.

The hellhounds were winning.

I uncapped riptide and _tried _to run over and help. Keyword: tried. The ground seemed to be pulling at my feet as I ran, and time suddenly slowed. I looked at the boy, now pinned under a single hellhound. The rest were already killed. I used all the strength I could to break the spell.

Suddenly, I could move freely again. I sprinted to the hellhound, and stabbed its ribbs, hopefully hitting the heart. It howled and turned into shadow, which started to fly to the Fields Of Punishment. I turned my attention back to the boy.

He had black hair, flowing over one side of his face. His skin was pale, and he was unconscious.

He wasn't very wounded, since he was wearing armor, but he still had a long gash running from his chest to his waist. I felt a familiar tug in my gut as I summoned water, which came in about ten seconds.

Kneeling by him, I took the water and washed his wound. Then, I touched the skin near his gash while touching the water, and he started to heal.

In a few seconds he was healed. I looked back at his face. Yep, still unconscious. I did the safe thing, and squirted him with water. He groaned, then his eyes shot open and in one quick motion, he had his sword at my throat

I laughed, which confused him.

"Dude, I'm already dead!" That made him frown.

"Then how did you spray me with water!"

"Son of Poseidon!"

"Oh... I'm Seth, son of Hades by the way."

I nodded. "Well then Seth, I'll see you around." I got up, turned, and walked back in the direction of my cabin.

"Hey, wait! Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"...No." I answered, still walking.

"Well I'm on a quest! I need to talk to a guy named Percy Jackson!"

I froze in my tracks, then turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"Not your business."

I snorted. "Yeah, it actually is..."

"You know him?"

"Yes," I answered. _Lets see how long it takes for him to figure it out._

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sure, follow me. He was waiting for me at my cabin. Oh, and so you know what he looks like, he is about 6'5", has black hair and sea green eyes, oh and he is wearing a sea green shirt with a turquoise hoodie."

"So you two are...friends or family? 'cause you described yourself pretty well."

I ignored his question. "Ok we're here! come on in." I said, opening the door and stepping in. "Follow me, I'll take you to him..." I went to my room, silently laughing. I cleared my throat. " Wait here," I said, now outside my room.

"Okay..."

"Yo Percy!" I shouted at myself. "I'm coming in!" I walked in my room, making sure to close the door when I was in.

(**Percy in a deeper voice**, plain Percy.)

**"Oh hey! When did you get here?" **

"About ten seconds ago."

**"You came home early then."**

"Yeah, we have a visitor. Come on."

I opened the door again, leading my invisible friend over.

"Seth, this is my imaginary friend Percy. Percy, Seth."

"Ha ha very funny... What is your name again?"

"Percy," I said, smirking.

Now hes annoyed. He just realized that he followed the person he was looking for to his cabin, being pranked the entire way.

"Ok then. What did you need to ask me?"

"I said talk to, not ask. Its actually about my quest."

"Ok, what was the prophecy?"

"_The Ghost Of The Last Great Hero,_

_Is The Key To The Code of Zero,_

_One As The Map And One As The Tracker,_

_They Go Find The Camp With One Fatal Fracture._

_He Will Go Missing in The Great Stretch of Sand,_

_And A Stranger To Be Found At Paradises Land._

_Back To Half-Blood Camp They Shall Go,_

_And End Their Quest With A Friendly Soul._"

"Okay... Is there a deadline?" I asked.

"Yes, about three weeks from now." He answered. _Longer time than usual,_I thought,_ very rare you get that long. _"Can you answer anything?"

"Lets see, _Ghost Of The Last Great Hero. _Check. Found me, the last one to die in Gaias war. _Is The Key To The Code Of Zero_..." I trailed off. _The Code Of Zero._ Annabeth and I had made some rules for a secret camp in Wyoming after the second titan war, before I went missing. We called it The Code Of Zero.

Seth frowned. "What? Nothing bad right?" He asked.

"The Code Of The Zero secret. You know nothing about it right?" He nodded. "Ok. Good. I am the key to The Code Of Zero. I'll tell you about it later though."

"Ok. Next, _One As The Map And One As The Tracker_."

"I don't know... Strike that, I get it. Judging by the rest of the prophecy, we go to The Codes Home. Wyoming, here we come."

* * *

><p><strong>Some Info if you're confused:<strong>

**Seth (Made by ExperimentalAgent1123) Is a son of Hades, which is how he got to the underworld. The reason he was losing to the Hellhounds is because he had accidentaly shadow traveled in the center of a large pack. What Percy saw were about 7 of the 15 hellhounds that attacked him. He managed to kill about half of them, then lured them away from their location wich was closed in by trees. By luring them out, he could fight better. Time slowed down because a ghost shouldn't directly attack anything living. By breaking free Percy...Nevermind! _Its a secret..._**

**The Code Of Zero: Annabeth and Percy had gone on a quest to find some half-bloods. Usually its a satyrs job, but there weren't enough around at that time, as mentioned in _The Last Olympian_. As it turns out, there were more than just _some _demigods, there were about 30, believe it or not! As they later found out, most of the demigods were both Roman and Greek. Percy will have to tell you the rest!**


	9. Update?

**Yep, the dreaded Authors Note! **

**I've decided to post every FIVE chapters. That way, I'll post five at a time.  
>You will have to wait a little longer, but you will get to read more.<strong>

**Please no Flames for this decision! **

**On my profile I'll post how much I have done, and when the next update should be.**

**Thanks!**

_**-Neptune**_


	10. AN Again

_**So sorry**_** for the long wait. I'm also sorry that this is an authors note. I've sort of lost interest in the stories I've been working on and dont know which direction their headed. I've got a lot on my mind from fair, 4-H, Etc. and my stress levels been really high. If you are waiting for the next chapter, sorry. It may not come for a while; I've decided to temporarily discontinue my stories until I can get my life back on track. I'm really sorry for all of my readers out there, but stories always eventually come to an end, right?**

**On the plus side; its only temporary.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry. I'll try writing the next chapters again, but it will be a while until I update, if I do and don't turn this into a permanent discontinue.**

**Mi dispace, mio amicos.**

**-NR**


	11. You're gonna hate me

**Yes, I'm back for more.**

**First Off, I post this to draw your attention.**

**If you're reading this, than it'd obviously worked.**

**I want your opinions. I should have two polls up and going soon.**

**I have no idea when they will end, so choose an answer for them ASAP...Please.**

**Wow...You got a "Please" from me.**

**Do you know how rare those are getting?**

**Never mine that...**

**The Polls are about Continuing and different story plots.**

**I think you know what I'm getting at, here. **

**I wanna know if you think I should continue. Even if the answer is no, you may just see my name somewhere on a random archive...But that's gonna stay at the "Maybe" stage.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Get those fingers Clicking!**

**Oh yeah..**

**Should I change my name from NeptuneRox?**

**Eh..**

**That will be another poll I suppose...**

**PEACE!**

**-NR**


	12. Poll

**So... Hey guys, loyal followers, practical haters, etc. I want to point something out to you.**

**I have a new poll up that could completely change this story, depending on your votes. **

**I know a lot of people like Chaos stories. I don't know how many of you do, but my offer to you may please you if my suspicions are correct.**

**Here's my offer:**

_If you guys want, I will turn this into a Chaos story._

**Yup. I went there. **

~0o0~

Let me point out some things before you vote.

**In favor for Chaos:**

**1.)** I've read a lot of them; I know the most cliché plots for them, and ways that I can avoid them.

**2.)** Using the current plot theme, I'm not sure what would happen. I'm running out of ideas.

**3.)** It might inspire me to update faster. Like I'd said above; running out of ideas on the current plot.

**In favor for the current plot: _(...Though you don't know what it is...)_**

**1-)** I've had a long time to plan the plot.

**2-)** Using the Chaos plot _might_ make me have to scratch OCs. _(Sorry...)_

**3-)** Chaos stories are a bit over used. This one is a bit more rare to find.

**Neutral:**

**1-.-** I have to rewrite this either way...

**2-.-** From what I've read, I can add cool things-Chaos related or not.

**3-.-** I'll try to start writing again, no matter what plot you choose.

~0o0~

**Now then. This poll is located on my profile, for those of you who don't know. I don't mind if you guys don't like where the plot's going. It's fine. I hope you guys choose, though! I have no selected end date, but please choose as soon as you can. Wait too long, and I might close it before you vote.**

**Thanks for your time!**

**-FRLD**

**EDIT:**

I noticed that a lot of you have been asking for an update. I have a few things to say about that.

Constantly asking for an update, though may work, adds stress to a writer. They try to meet your needs and write faster. The problem is, the faster you write, the less the quality of the chapters will be.

**I ask something from you. ALL of you.**

Don't be _that person_. Please do not ask me to update; I'll do it at my own speed and take as much time as I need.

**Penalty:**

_The more I'm asked to update, the more time it'll take. Sorry, but my patience has been worn down from numerous horrible weeks. _

Sorry.

This is just how I am.

Bye.

**EDIT II:**

Come on guys. There has to be more than three of you that follow or read this. Over thirty people follow this story. Kudos to the three that actually cared enough to vote when you saw this be posted.

To the rest of you:

Please vote. It's not that hard. All you have to do is click. After I consider this poll over, I'll post another AN to tell you the results. I might also post another poll, where you can choose which of my stories will be my active one. I'll work on it until it's done, or until I reach another extreme case of writers block.


	13. Last AN

Winner of the poll:

**CHAOS!**

That officially means that this story is discontinued _unless_ I find the time to keep writing it.

In more important news, I have put up a new poll for the title of the new story. Please vote!

I've currently reached chapter 11 or 12 for the plot line of the story, however, it won't be posted without a name.

Also, the chapters aren't written, for those who misunderstood that, I only have the **plot line** figured out, and have not written the chapters.

Thanks!

**-PS:**_ I may delete this story. Just search up my name if you want to check up on the status of the story._

**-PPS:** _Yes, I have the story's status on my profile. Look there if you're curious._

**-PPPS:**_ I sincerely hope that all of my followers will vote on my poll. Thanks in advance to those who do._


End file.
